


the way you looked at me (maybe i'm falling)

by lousgrizzle



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angustía, F/M, Fluffy, Love, M/M, tradicional
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousgrizzle/pseuds/lousgrizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Harry Styles conoció a Louis Tomlinson, no imaginó que su corazón pudiera parar de latir derrepente, o tal vez ya había estado preparándose para eso durante meses antes de conocerlo.</p>
<p>O donde Harry llevaba observando a Louis durante 2 meses por qué le parece lindo y después lo conoce en persona y se enamora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Harry Styles es el típico chico universitario con un trabajo en una linda cafetería que se encuentra a 5 cuadras de esta, un día se da cuenta que un lindo chico (con un gran trasero) deja olvidado sus lentes en la mesa de la cafetería pero él es tan cobarde por qué sabe que esa era la oportunidad para hablar con él pero teme arruinarlo todo por qué constantemente le dicen lo torpe que es, así que se dedica a estudiar al chico y encontrar el momento correcto para devolverle sus lentes.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've lost people and found them again. The second time around, things just made more sense. Honestly, timing has a lot to do with everything. Sometimes you aren't ready for each other yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esta es la primera vez que subo algo a este sitio, y la primera vez que escribo algo, siempre he sido de las que solo leen, pero me di una oportunidad de hacer algo mas, ojala les guste, acepto las criticas constructivas, no esperen el mejor fanfic del mundo, pero trataré de dar todo de mí para que funcione!

**Harry odiaba trabajar en la cafetería.**

 

No es que odiara trabajar en una cafetería así de bonita y tranquila, donde podía leer y escribir, o hasta quizá escuchar música, y hacer todas sus cosas de chico universitario apropiadamente. Pero enserio la odiaba.

Quizá “odiar” no era la palabra pero estar detrás de ese escritorio gigante de madera lo asfixiaba, tal vez era porque Harry era tan grande que no cabía ahí adentro y tenía que agacharse para no tocar el techo con su cabeza (o eso es lo que Harry pensaba de vez en cuando, diciéndose a sí mismo no enloquecer).

A veces quería medir la maldita distancia del piso al techo por que no se le podía meter a la cabeza que Nick fuera tan idiota para dejar que su papá hiciera una cafetería para elfos, así es, elfos; y Nick también sabía de la molestia de Harry porque Nick era del mismo tamaño que él, o quizá más alto, y también sabia del dolor de espalda, no por nada Nick y Harry compraron unas sillas a juego (con su dinero) para poder sentarse cuando no había mucha gente en la cafetería.

La verdad es que Harry amaba su trabajo, porque lo hacia sentir como una persona normal, una persona con un horario fuera de la universidad, una persona viva, que necesitaba un trabajo; odiaba que la mayoría de sus amigos de la universidad tuvieran empleos extras porque “no todos tienen el dinero que tus papás tienen Harry, estamos ocupados y bla bla bla” así fue cuando recién entro a la Uni y tuvo una conversación con sus nuevos amigos, si se les podía decir todavía amigos después de que dejaran al pobre Harry de lado, pero quizá Harry lo entendía, a él nunca le falto nada de pequeño, y tampoco de adolescente, ahora menos, ya que solo lo tienen que mantener a él porque Gemma, su hermana, ya se graduó.

 

Así que decidió que trataría de encajar y buscar que hacer por las tardes para dejar de sentirse aislado y raro, en vez de comer un caja de cereal y ver series todo lo que restaba del día, tenía un turno en una adorable ( y pequeña) cafetería de elfos, que estaba muy pero muy cerca de la universidad. Además tenía a Nick Grimshaw, su casi mejor amigo, y a Pig, el perro de Nick, así que no sufría mucho cuando estaba en su pequeña silla detrás del mostrador, en el que a las justas se podía mover, pero nadie tenía que saber su incomodidad, Harry casi nunca se quejaba. Casi todos los días en la cafetería eran iguales, venían 2 chicas que conocía de vista por la universidad y sus variadas clases de literatura; conocía sus órdenes de memoria, no mucha gente nueva venia siempre, luego estaba el chico raro de los aretes neón que siempre se demoraba en pedir algo pero terminaba pidiendo lo mismo una y otra vez; una señora muy linda y amable, con la cual a veces entablaba conversación sobre el futuro y el misterio del mundo, y las demás personas que solo tomaban algo para llevar, Harry era feliz con sus pocos pero a veces muchos clientes.

 

Pero un día todo cambió cuando Louis Tomlinson entró a la cafetería, apresurado y sudando un poco, llevaba en sus manos muchos papeles, guiones supuso Harry; y se sentó en la mesa más alejada a la ventana. De repente Harry dejó de escribir o leer o lo que sea que haya estado haciendo en ese momento, ya que recordar lo que paso ese día es tan confuso y solo se le quedó mirando.

 

Así es, lo conocía; la pregunta era:

¿Quién no conocía a Louis Tomlinson?

También conocido como el descubrimiento del profesor Jeff, él le dijo que era un actor nato, el mejor que ha visto en mucho tiempo, estaba tan encantado con la personalidad de Louis que lo tuvo atado a sus clases de teatro durante 3 años, haciéndolo participe de todas las obras que realizaba la universidad, o eso es lo que se rumoreaba en los pasillos.

Poco a poco la popularidad del chico iba creciendo y recientemente Grease fue lo que llevó a Louis ser querido por muchas chicas –y chicos- que lo encontraban muy adorable y esa clase de cosas que Harry ignoraba en el pasado, pero claro que ahora ya no las ignoraba, de hecho tenían una excusa para adorar a Louis, tal vez Harry este un poquito enamorado. No sabe lo que es el amor tampoco, o eso es lo que dice él para convencerse a si mismo que no esta loco por conocer a Louis Tomlinson, claro que no, pero quizá un poco ansioso. Harry sabe que tienen amigos en común. Nick es como un amigo de Louis, o bueno, eso es lo que dijo una vez cuando estaban los dos en la cafetería hablando de la fiesta que hubo el sábado.

\- Es un buen chico, Harry – dijo Nick, rodando los ojos y mirándolo fijamente- solo dile que te gusta y ya esta.

\- No me gusta.

\- Claro que te gusta, babeas por Tomlinson desde que empezaste a trabajar en esta cafetería – se defendió su amigo, moviendo las manos- si no se lo dices tu, se lo diré yo.

\- ¿¡Se lo diras!? – Harry gritó, y estuvo seguro todo Londres escucho y por eso bajó la voz- no te atreverías. No recuerda lo que siguió después de esa discusión pero termino con una pelea de crema batida y vasos descartables. Al final Harry tuvo que limpiar todo.

A veces Harry se pregunta si Louis se da cuenta que ilumina toda la cafetería cuando entra, y es curioso porque no se ve como una cafetería para elfos cuando él está ahí, se ve como una normal, quizá es porque Louis es pequeño, a veces Harry siente la necesidad de cantar su orden cuando esta lista, o tal vez de abrirle la puerta cada vez que entra y ponerle una fila preferencial cada vez que vaya a ordenar algo para que no arrugue la frente cuando hay mucha gente adelante suyo pidiendo algo en la barra, no sabe si eso es amor, tal vez Harry solo es un alma muy amable.

Pero Harry no sabe lo que le pasó a Louis ese día, en el que estaba tan distraído que se olvidó de ir a la barra, hasta que después de 10 minutos se paró; tan distraído para no pedir lo de siempre y pedir lo primero de la carta o al menos tan distraído como para no saludar con la cabeza a Harry como siempre –al menos se daba cuenta de su presencia- ese día solo pidió algo para llevar, y no se sentó en una de las mesas a leer sus guiones, no trató de pisar el suelo cuando estaba sentado (porque si, Harry se distrae cuando Louis está en la cafetería y le mira los pies, al parecer tiene las piernas muy cortas, lo cual es adorable), tampoco llamó por teléfono a su mamá, y no hizo las cosas que hacia siempre cuando venía.

Ese día, Harry pensó que Louis se estaba escondiendo de algo o alguien, y al final tenía razón.


End file.
